Enamorarse
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡ay bueno ya Yuka! ¡lo haces sonar como si...- - ¿todo el tiempo estuvieras pensando en él?- completó - no pienso todo el tiempo en él- - ¿ah no?- dijo desafiándola


Los personajes no son míos, sin fines lucrativos, etc...

.-.-.-.-

Enamorarse

\- ¿qué se siente estar enamorada?- preguntó Yuka un día de nieve mientras hacían tarea en su casa

\- no sé- contestó sin más Akane poniendo su atención en el cuestionario de ciencias

\- vamos Akane, dime- pidió la chica

\- mejor dime tú ¿la micología es...? a) es estudio de los hongos, b) de las bacterias, o c) el estudio de los...-

\- ¡Akane! ¡esto es importante!-

\- ya lo sé, el examen es la próxima semana- la muchacha de cabello castaño le quito el cuaderno de las manos

\- ¡oye!- replicó Akane

\- de verdad NECESITO saber-

\- ¿lo que se siente cuando estas enamorada?, ya te dije que no sé, nunca me he enamorado, y el doctor Tofu no cuenta, era un amor platónico-

\- ambas sabemos que tú estas enamorada de...-

\- ¡no estoy enamorada de Ranma!-

\- ¡aja! ¡tú sola lo admitiste!- dijo señalándola a la nariz

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no! ¡claro que no!-

\- prometo que no saldrá de aquí, dime, ¿si?- dijo en forma de suplica

\- ¡que no estoy enamorada caray!-

\- Akane...- la chica le quito nuevamente el cuaderno y llevo las paginas hasta atrás, donde abrió y enseñó a Akane como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - "Akane Saotome" - leyó- es tu letra ¿no?- Akane enrojeció

\- yo... bueno... solo... nuestros padres nos van a casar ¿de acuerdo? solo tenía curiosidad por ver como sonaba, es todo- respondió nerviosa

\- tan pronto no tienes ocupada tu mente en algo, lo mencionas-

\- ¡eso no es cierto!-

\- antes de empezar con la tarea de ciencias dijiste "Ranma es malo en ciencias"-

\- no porque lo haya dicho significa que siempre lo menciono- contradijo

\- cuando veníamos a casa dijiste "ese tonto antes de llegar a casa ya se habrá metido en problemas"-

\- no...-

\- y cuando salimos de la escuela, lo buscaste por diez minutos para despedirte y...-

\- ¡ay bueno ya Yuka! ¡lo haces sonar como si...-

\- ¿todo el tiempo estuvieras pensando en él?- completó

\- no pienso todo el tiempo en él-

\- ¿ah no?- dijo desafiándola

\- no- Yuka al oir eso, se acercó a ella y de improviso le levanto la falda

\- ¡ah!- dijo ella tratando de cubrirse las piernas desnudas

\- ¡ahí esta!- dijo la muchacha señalando un dibujo en la parte alta pierna de Akane - ¡es la prueba fehaciente! -

\- no... no es lo que crees...-

\- ¡es un dibujo de Ranma!, yo vi cuando te lo hacías en los vestidores después de gimnasia-

\- ¡claro que no! ¡¿qué te hace pensar eso?!- dijo cubriéndose por fin

\- tiene trenza-

\- es... es... ¡es Tao Pai Pai!, es mi villano favorito- soltó de improviso

\- incluso te tomaste la molestia de pintarle los ojos con bolígrafo azul- recalcó al notar el dibujo en tinta negra

\- eso no significa nada-

\- Akane... solo quiero saber que se siente ¿no puedes ayudarme simplemente con eso? creo que podría estarlo de un chico que la verdad no es mi tipo, anda se buena amiga y dime que sientes cuando ves a Ranma-

\- ¡que no siento nada! y sabes que...- dijo recogido sus cosas muy nerviosa - mejor me voy a casa, terminamos la tarea mañana, hoy no sé que pasa contigo- y con eso salió de la habitación, Yuka la siguió y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

\- siento si te moleste... no era mi intención- se disculpó Yuka abriendo la puerta de entrada

\- ya bueno... no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- con eso Akane salió del refugio que le brindaba la casa del frío invierno

\- hasta mañana- la chica vio como Akane solo llevaba unos cuantos metros y de un árbol cercano caía un muchacho

\- así que vino a buscarla... que lindo- sonrió y se metió a la casa, caminó escaleras arriba y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio de su lado derecho la ventana mostraba a lo lejos Ranma con gesto enojado acomodando la bufanda de su prometida, mientras Akane, incluso a la distancia, se veía roja.

Yuka se rió un poco y empezó a hablar consigo misma

\- bueno... de todas formas, no era tan importante saber... es decir... ¿como podría yo enamorarme de alguien sin chiste como él?, es un grosero, nunca me pone atención ni tampoco ha tenido algún detalle conmigo, ¡ja! ¡quien podría fijarse en ese tonto!- de pronto meditó sus palabras - ¡ay por Dios! ¡estoy hablando como Akane!- se levantó y fue directo al espejo, su expresión confusa y acongojada, con sus manos en sus mejillas - ¡carajo si que estoy jodida!- Yuka lo sabía, ya no tenía remedio, estaba enamorada.

.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones*

\- Tao Pai Pai es un personaje del universo de Dragon Ball, usa trenza, y por cierto también es un peleador de artes marciales.

Notas de la Autora*

Veinte de diciembre, gracias por acompañarme estos días, en especial a:

-Ranma84

-AZULMITLA

-Adrit126

-ELI VENTURA

-Lenna0813

-SARITANIMELOVE

-Any-Chan

-kioh

-Andy-Saotome-Tendo

-Guest

-Haruri Saotome

-Sol

-azzulaprincess

-FlynnChan

-rosefe-123

-SHOJORANKO

-Tomelilla

-caro

-Nira

-Diana Nara

-Un Fic Mas

-ranko0103

Ya solo nos faltan 11 días, me estaré esforzando.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
